I Will Always Love You
by Lady Notorious
Summary: Four years after Mutant X splits up, Brennan and Lexa recieve a phone call from someone neither expected to hear from ever again.


The woman walked into the bar and glanced around, looking for the same person who she met with at this bar every month. Once a month, that was all the contact the two ever had each other. But they had done it for two years and it had worked. It was more contact than either one of them had made with the other two of their old group. It was too hard for either of them to come in contact with the other members; when the group had decided to separate, deciding to spread out, hoping at least one member would survive to find Adam, the two couples also broke up. And then they went on to the lives they made for themselves. And two years ago was the first time in four years any of the members had contact with each other.

It had been a sunny day in London and the two had been at the same luncheon, in fact, her luncheon, or at least, her husband's. And he had been interested in doing business with the American businessman so he had invited him to the luncheon. Only a few months after the team split up, the woman had married an Englishman man by the name of Cameron Chancellor, and shortly after had a child. When the luncheon occurred, their daughter was only two years old. And already a spitting image of her parents. And the instant Mr. Chancellor introduced his daughter to the American, before even introducing his wife to him (her being with some other guests at the moment), the American knew exactly who he was dealing with. The business contract had been signed within a month and the American moved to England. Since then, the two had met every month, once a month only, out of fear of being watched. The only other times they met had to do with business. They would never make any exceptions, save their expiry date. The two never had to meet about that; yet.

And this night was supposed to be like no other, at least not to the woman. She found her companions table and slipped into the seat across from him. She looked him over, but she needn't. He hadn't changed since the month before; he had barely changed in the past four years. But she had; she had changed a lot in her physical appearance. Perhaps it was because of her fulltime job as a mother, but she looked thinner; she no longer wore the frivolous clothes she used to, merely suit's that made her seem much older than she was. But as he looked at his, yes, he could say it, friend, he knew that deep down; she wished she could rewind time, even if it meant giving up Emma (although, to his knowledge, she wouldn't have to if she rewound it to a certain point), so that she could be happy. For once in her life, she had been happy, or as happy as she could ever be, right before Sanctuary had been destroyed.

They had all been happy before Sanctuary had been destroyed. But Brennan Mulwray knew that as he ordered a drink for himself and Lexa Chancellor that things had changed and they had both found happiness in their own ways. Lexa with Cameron and Emma and he with his business. They were as happy as they could be without the people they truly loved; Shalimar and Jesse.

"Emma told me to invite you to her birthday party on Sunday," Lexa finally spoke to the elemental. She let a small smile form on her lips, seeing that she had him caught off guard, but said nothing about it. Lately, it was the little things that caused Lexa to smile. For what else did she have to smile about? Yes, she loved her husband, but not in the way she loved her daughter's father. Yes… Jesse Kilmartin had a daughter he did not know about. The only people who knew that she was Jesse's daughter were Lexa, Brennan, and Cameron himself. He had met Lexa before her second term as a Mutant X member and when she found out she was pregnant, she contacted him for help. As he helped her, he slowly fell in love with her, knowing that she loved someone else. But he knew that the someone else had left her, so he proposed. And although she loved him like a brother, Lexa knew the only way she could afford her child was to marry him. So they married and raised Emma Laura Cameron to the world, but on her truth birth certificate, it said that her name was Emma Laura Kilmartin.

Brennan nodded in response to Lexa's words, "I'll make sure to bring my little niece a good present." Lexa nodded, although she knew he needn't. Emma loved her 'Uncle' Brennan but rarely saw the busy man, so just having him come to her fourth birthday would be a great present to her. "So… Cameron called me the other day…" The two began to speak about things that had little importance, for what else did they have to speak about? They couldn't talk about their powers, not in public and they couldn't, more like wouldn't speak about Shalimar, Jesse, or Adam. It just hurt too much.

The two talked for about a half an hour before they both heard a little buzzing and Lexa realized it was her cell phone. She cut off Brennan in mid-sentence and opened her phone, fearing it was Cam telling her Emma was sick. But when she put her ear to the phone, she heard nothing. "Hello? Hello! Hello?" she said it three times and then she heard a voice she hadn't suspected to hear for many years, if ever. She couldn't speak so she handed her phone to Brennan. She was in shock and yet at the same time, truly happy for the first time in a while. He looked at her with a questioning look and raised it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Brennan," said the flat voice of Jesse Kilmartin. "Let me speak to Lexa." Brennan said nothing to Jesse, just understood. He handed Lexa the phone and she put it to her ear. She said nothing, only listened to the man she love.

"Lexa," he said in a tender tone. "Know that I will always love you. And our daughter."

A/N: I know it's short, but I'm really in no mood to write so much with all of my papers for school and stuff. But I had a good idea and wanted to get it down. Whether this will be a one shot or not, well, that depends on two things. The first being if I have enough time. The second being if I get enough reviews.


End file.
